


Danganronpa One-Shots! (All Versions!)

by SHSL_GAY78



Category: DanganronpaV1 - Fandom, DanganronpaV2 - Fandom, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Univerese-Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Danganronpa-Freeform, DanganronpaV2, Danganronpav3, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, M/M, M/M/M-threesome, One-Shots, Other, Short Stories, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, danganronpav1, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_GAY78/pseuds/SHSL_GAY78
Summary: Just a bunch of shit-stories!If you'd like, you can request! I'm always' happy to write!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/ Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/ Akamatsu Kaede, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/ Hinata Hajime, Mioda Ibuki/ Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pekoyama Peko/ Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, k1-Bo/ Oma Kokichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

As ya can tell, I'm makin' a one shot book 'ere.  
Sooo, he are the rules for this shit if you are goin' to request... So yeah here they are.

1\. I will not write rape!

2\. I don't mind writin' things that are disturbing, but if you are goin' to request this type of topic. Please make sure it is described in full detail, like how you want it to fold out!

3\. I don't mind writin' smut, soo feel free to request that.

4\. Anythin' fluffy, I will write!

5\. I'm goin' to really be honest 'ere, I cannot write straight stuff. Sooo, please, I beg you, don't expect me to write one. I'm not hetrophobic or anythin', I've just written lesbian and gay stories. I'm truly sorry.

6\. If ya want a smut, and it includes kinks....um...well, I don't mind. But I get really embarrassed sometimes soo hahah

And that's all that shit, soooo um bye?


	2. Chapter 2

Requested by: Meh!

Danganronpa version: SuperDanganronpaV2: Goodbye Despair 

Pair: Hinata Hajime X Komaeda Nagito

plot: Recently, Hinata has been feeling rather hopeless. Due to his loss, a person he loved dearly, he'd been trying to get over it. But nothing had seemed to work, not even talking to Nanami.

Warning: Angst, Profanity, Schizophrenia, another mental disorder but hasn't been diagnosed, Suicide! Suicidal thoughts! (I did some research, so don't worry. I'm also sorry if this offends you if you yourself has this type of disorder! In no way am I trying to offend anyone, but if I have missed something. Please do let me know!)

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll love you to the day I die,"

'Hinata-Kun? Whats' wrong?'

The same voice of those spoken words' had flickered all throughout the brunettes' mind. Even when sleeping, even when trying to talk to someone on the phone. It still repeats'.

Recently, the brunette has been diagnosed with Schizophrenia, which is a serious mental disorder in which people interpret reality abnormally. Schizophrenia may result in some combination of hallucinations, delusions, and extremely disordered thinking. Not to mention, it will affect behaviour. 

For people like Hinata, it just wasn't easy. He even felt himself become lazy, though he isn't.

'Hinata-Kun, are you listening to me?' The voice on the phone echoed through his mind, bringing him into reality, 'Sorry, Nanami-Chan, I got distracted,' 

hallucinations' would have to be the worst for Hinata, he couldn't stand it. Every night, he'd see his lover, Komaeda Nagito; Who had recently died from a car crash. Coming home from work one night and bam, dead. 

But, at night, Komaeda would be standing their. Gazing at Hinata as he crept into bed, crawling under the sheets'. He looked horrifying. Red substance dripping down his forehead, small pieces' of glass could even be seen. It was terrifying, Hinata couldn't even get to sleep.

'I see, Hinata-Kun. You need to relax, I know its' hard trying. But, you've got to just calm yourself.' The woman on the phone said, making the other male set out a flat sigh, 'I know but, I just can't seem to. Ever since Komaeda died I've been...really weird.' Hinata says', out of disbelief.

'If he didn't, I'd be fine but-'

'Hush Hinata-Kun, you're getting worked up again.' Nanami mentioned, 'Yeah, but the worse thing is I can't seem to get up out of bed half the fucking time, Nanami-Chan. I'm becoming fucking lazy. I can't even bring myself to make dinner, I'd order instead. Besides' that, I'm not just seeing Komaeda, but I'm seeing other things' as well.'

'Look, I know its' not easy for you at the moment. That's why I said go to the doctor, but you're not listening to me. Are you?' Nanami says', 'I know, I just...can't seem to make it out on the assigned appointment. This has been happening ever since we got out of that damn killing game.' Hinata mentioned, honestly, he could've of said something before. But he didn't. 

'Why didn't you tell me this before? Or even a fucking doctor.' Nanami seemed angry, by her tone off voice. But remained calm for the time being, 'I'm sorry Nanami-Chan, but the thing is; it wasn't that bad at first.' Hinata remained silent, after his needed speech was said. But he remained silent as the woman on the phone was, too. 

'Hinata-Kun, why don't you go visit Komaeda-Kun?' Hinata tilted his head in confusion, 'But Nanami-Chan, he's dead.' Hinata muttered out.

'Yeah, I know. I mean go visit his grave.' The brunettes' hues' widen in shock, visiting his Komaedas' grave would have to be the last thing he'd want to do. And that is truth. Visiting his lovers' grave would probably make him drown in such despair, but the other thing is; He is already drowning in despair. 

'Are you out of you're mind?' The male uttered, venom lacing his tone as he spoke, 'Just do it, Hinata-Kun, It'll get you out of the house.' The woman said. Knowing Hinata won't feel much better, but he will at least feel at ease. Just a bit. 

'Sorry, Hinata-Kun. I've just got a text, I have got to head to work now. Bye.' Nanami had obviously made an excuse, just so the brunette will leave her alone just for a tiny bit. After all, she was abut to receive an un-needed lecture about visiting Komaedas' grave. Oh how much despair in brought into Hinata.

Before Hinata could comment on it, Nanami had already hung up the phone. 

'Damnit,' The brunette hissed under his breath, dissatisfied with the conversation. Not even getting proper advice. 

'Maybe I should, I mean, its' been awhile since I'd last visited.' Hinata commented, to himself mainly. The voices' aren't here to keep him company at the moment (I'm not saying they're actual company, even for people with this type of disorder, I don't think its' a nice feeling) 

Hinata-Kun? Are you alright, you seemed to be stressed. 

Here they are. The voices' of Komaeda. They've come back to haunt the poor boy. 

Hinata chucked his phone away on the other side of his bed, snuggling into the soft fabric of the banker that covered mainly his lower half oh his body. This is just driving the boy insane, maybe he should just end already. End all the voices' inside his head, end all the strange hallucinations he has. Just all of it. End all of it. 

The male swallowed thickly, the thought of death made his blood boil. But it also exited him, in a way (Not in that way ya dirty sinners'---)

Hinata felt his vision begin to blur, his head spinning in a huge cloud of thoughts'. Flickering back and forth as if he was going crazy. And he was.

'Yeah...if I do that I'll...I'll be there with him!' Hinata rushed to sit up from to the bed, his vision blurring more, swirling in such despair. Oh my, how much despair he was feeling. 

Hinata tired to stop these thoughts', but they just kept on invading his mind. 

'Yeah..I'll go visit him. Than I'll...I'll!' Hinata truly was going insane, his thoughts' were just scattered all over the place. Ah, he really did need some source of help. Slowly, he stood himself up on his two feet. Hinata will indeed take a shower before doing much more. His plan was to first visit Komaeda...then...then. Just end himself.

That's the least the male could do, a certain disorder has fucked him up bad. Who knows' what else he might have, if that was the case, I'm sure most would be terrified. 

Couple of minutes' later because I'm lazy as fuck

Hinata was on his way, not even taking a bus or taxi. Wasn't necessary. 

While walking, he was humming a small tune. Something Komaeda had once sung to him, a song Filled with hope. (Please don't take this hope thing as a joke, in this one-shot chapter that is). Komaeda used to sing it all the time, never stopped. Even if he didn't stop, it was a calming song. Komaeda even played it on piano, while humming along.

It relaxed Hinata from these distasteful thoughts'. 

'Wait...What am I even doing..' He uttered under his breath, as if he'd finally came back to his senses'. And he did. 

That's mainly because he was at his destination, a place filled with different graves'. 

The brunette rummaged through his pockets', retrieving his phone. 'I'll make this work, I'll just text Nanami-Chan.'

With deep hesitation, he didn't even bother with it. Instead he dropped his phone. Letting it hit the ground. Could've broke. 

Hinata soon found himself gazing at the nice-designed grave. Decorated with cherry flowers', like the colour of Komaedas' hair. Truly beautiful. He felt a small, sad smile creep onto his face. Hot water filling his hues'. His vision blurring due to those streaming tears'.

'K-Komaeda...why did you leave me like that...' He sobbed out, slowly, he felt himself fall down to his knees'. His sobs' running free from him, the tears' falling rather fast as if he's crying out rivers'. 

'Hinata-Kun, don't be sad. Live on, okay? I'm always' going to be there, in your heart.'

'No! Stop! please...stop..' Hinata embraced himself tightly. As he thought Komaeda was embracing him. But really, he wasn't. 

Hinata cried and cried, non-stop. Just like it was on replay. It annoyed him most, though.

'K-Kom-aeda!' Hinata choked out, holding his arms' in a firm grip. 

'Hinata-Kun, please do calm. I'm here.' The same, familiar raspy voice said. When Hinata looked up, he knew straight on it was a hallucination. But he was to fucking sad to even care, sad to the point the male tired to throw himself in his arms'. But he vanished as if he weren't there. 'Komaeda...' Hinata sobbed out.

Wait, before, wasn't he thinking of ending all of this? He did bring something to do so, but he never put it to use. 

'I'm coming, Komaeda. Wait for me.' Hinata uttered breathlessly, as he shoved his hand in his jacket pocket. Taking out a small, sharp knife (Y'know, the smaller ones' in size?). Hinata gulped hard, was this even the right thing to do? Isn't it? 

No, he doesn't care. He wants' all these weird things' in his head disappear, he doesn't want to suffer alone anymore. He wants' it to end.

With the knife he was currently holding, he positioned it to his throat. He did hesitate, but not for long. But he was only distracted by his phone that was ringing. 'Might be Nanami-Chan. ' He whispered, careless.

Ignoring the call, Hinata took a deep breath. The tip part of the sharp blade pressing slowly against his throat. It only drew a bit of blood, not much since he didn't pierce it through right away. But slowly it begun to sting, the red substance dripping down. His hands' shaky as he held the blade tightly.

Without no further hesitation, he pierced the blade through his neck. Letting out a choked gasp in pain, his eyes' widen as the pain jolted through him completely. 

My, death wasn't pleasant.

Soon, the sound of his phone were fading, his vision became blurry. 

Hinatas' hand had become weak, along with his body, slowly, his hands' had fallen by his sides'. Hinata couldn't feel the strength in his knees, or legs' anymore. They gave out. 

Landing on the fort of Komaedas' grave. All he could see now was...darkness. Nothing much, just that.

Ah yes, he finally did it.

Rest In Peace, Hinata Hajime.

...........

'Hinata...-Kun.' The woman, Nanami, stood there. She knew where Hinata would be, but only to find him laying down on the dirtied ground, the iron smell of blood filling the air.

Hinatas' body, motionless and lifeless. His hues' still wide, but calm; Dull to be more precise. 

'Why would you...?' Nanami dropped her gaming device on the ground, staring at the lifeless Hinata.

That's when she knew it was her fault she sent him there without second thoughts'. 

\----------------------------

Ummmmm. I don't know about this, but I hope ya'll read em' warnings'. I'm so sorry if this sucks', but ya know!

This was actually a remake of a chapter from an old Komahina story. I deleted it though, 'cause it really sucked. 

So yeah---

Sorry-

I'm also workin' on a request I got, but I had this already written so I just published this ahahahahaha.

okay, I'll go now-

bye-

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah. That's that! I hope I can get some requests!


End file.
